1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to insect barrier structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gypsy moth larvae barrier apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the prevention of access of gypsy moth larvae and other crawling insects to direct travel upwardly about a tree trunk for access to an associated tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gypsy moth infestations have effected tree growth to limit, and in some instances destroy, the foliage of deciduous and coniferous trees. Serious infestations will destroy trees wherein barrier spraying has assisted resistance due to the application of such spray over a large area, as well as the trees. The cycle of a gypsy moth and larvae are such that the larvae crawl to the foliage adjacent portions of a tree. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily efficient barrier mounted to an associated tree trunk to prevent such traverse of the tree trunk. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,695 to Harlow utilizing a tree-protecting band formed of a flexible polymeric film utilizing an adhesive or elastomeric material layer on a surface and contact with a tree and coating the exterior surface of the tree with a gypsy moth toxin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,007 to Spence, et al. sets forth a microbial insecticide for use in protection of trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,341 to Kuchenbecker, et al. sets forth a gypsy moth trap utilizing one-way ports mounted within a container for receiving an insect therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved gypsy moth larvae barrier apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.